Magi, Magikarp!
by Weelderig Waardeloos
Summary: Another Crossover. Gjoko goes to Jubilife City to see a very rare Pokemon.


Gjoko Taneski was standing on the riverbank, watching his gyrados swim around in circles. His pikachu was standing next to him.

The world of the PVR was becoming more expansive now, with Gottschalk taking over most of the jobs that Yusaki had once done.

"Pika! Pikachu!" the pikachu walked closer to the edge of the river, reaching out for the gyrados every time it swam past.

"Cut that out Pikachu," Gjoko said, "You know what Gyrados is like when people try to grab his tail."

"Pikachuuuu," and with that Pikachu walked back to it's trainer.

Billy Zver came running over, his Murkrow flapping close behind him.

"Murk! Murkrow!"

"Yo! Gjoko!"

"Oh hey there Billy," Gjoko smiled, as his gyrados swam around the lake.

"Damn it Gjoko," Billy said, "How did you evolve your magikarp into a gyrados? That shit is whack, yo."

"Oh you know, just a lot of hard work I guess," Gjoko said.

"Gyra, gyrados!" the gyrados roared angrily.

"Alright alright, Gyrados here did most of the work," Gjoko smiled, looking up at the giant blue Pokemon in front of him.

"Gyra! GYRADOS!" The gyrados seemed annoyed that Gjoko thought he had done any of the work at all, and splashed him with his tail.

"Alright alright, you did all the work. All of it. Calm down already. So Billy, where's Pejcin?"

"Ah, you'll be sorry you asked, he's got some whack pokemon but it's nothing exiting, he runs a Pokemon Breeding Center now," Billy said.

"What?" Gjoko asked, "A PBC? You mean the big one in Jubilife City?"

"Yeah, that's the one. We can go over and have a look if you want."

"Sure, there's nothing else to do around here anyway."

"Yeah, I don't know how the Echoes cope with it."

"Echoes? What are they?" Gjoko asked.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It's the new name for the Americans."

"What? I've never heard that one before."

"Well, we shouldn't dwell on it, it's not a derogatory term or anything, not really. So, we're going to Jubilife City, right? You better get that gyrados in a pokeball."

Gjoko sighed, he hated putting Gyrados into a pokeball, especially since the gyrados itself disliked it, but it was simply too big to follow him around like his pikachu could.

"Sorry Gyrados, you know how it is," Gjoko said as he held up the orange pokeball and Gyrados was summoned inside.

And so Gjoko, Pikachu, Billy and Murkrow all walked into Jubilife City.

There were some small buildings all around, but three buildings towered above the rest. One was a Pokemart, one was a Pokemon Center, and the last was a tall yellow building with the word 'PBC' written on it.

"Well, I guess this is it," Gjoko said.  
"Yeah, that's Pejcin's building," Billy said, "He's got some whack pokemon, come on in."

And they all went into the building.

Pejcin was running around inside, trying to pick up the baby pokemon that were running around.

"Yo Pejcin," Billy said, "I thought Gjoko might want to see your center thing, so I brought him here."

"Oh, Billy!" Pejcin said, "And Gjoko! Welcome, welcome! It's great to see you guys again! So, what did you want to show him Billy? The legendary Pokemon?"

"Oh yeah," Billy said, "Those things are awesome! Let's show him that Mew you just got!"

"Oooh, but Mew is... well, I guess we can show him Mew. Come on you two, follow me, but watch out for the baby pokemon."

And so they all followed Pejcin into another room, making sure to avoid standing on the little pichus and munchlaxes that were running around on the floor.

Sitting there, in the middle of the room, was a Mew.  
"Mew! Mew!" the Mew flew over to them.

"Hey Mew," Pejcin said, "I thought you might like to see my friends, say hello Mew!"

"Mew! Mew Mew!" Mew smiled and waved.

"Hello there Mew," Gjoko said, "Nice to see you! Pejcin, how in the hell did you get a mew?"

"Found it wandering around in Viridian Forest," Pejcin said, "And I managed to catch it! Can you believe that?"

"That is pretty awesome," Gjoko said.

"Yeah," Billy said, "Bet that Gyrados of yours doesn't look so tough now, huh Gjoko?"

"Well... uhm... actually," Pejcin said, "Mew is a pacifist. That's how I caught it so easily, it won't start fights or get involved with violence."

"Ok Pejcin, now your pokemon is looking less cool," Billy said.

"Ah whatever, I still love my Mew and I don't care what you people think."

"Pacifist or not, Mews are awesome," Gjoko said, "Fighting is overrated anyway."

"Gjoko, this is a pokemon game," Billy said, "A pokemon who can't fight is about as useful as a bag with holes."

"Magikarp couldn't fight, but I never gave up on him, and now look at him."

"Yeah, you see, Gjoko wouldn't have that gyrados if it wasn't for-" Pejcin began, but was interrupted by Mew fluttering around them.

"Mew! Mew Mew!"

"Well, I'm off you guys," Billy said, "I've got a gym fight in a minute, Murkrow's going to kick ass! I'm off to be a pokemon master!"

"See ya Billy," Gjoko said, as Billy left the building with his Murkrow.

"Don't listen to that guy Mew," Pejcin said, "There's a lot more to pokemon than their fighting ability."

"There sure is," Gjoko smiled, watching as Mew flew around them happily, smiling and glowing as it did so.

And he was right, there was indeed a lot more to pokemon than fighting, and it is the best trainers that can put their pokemon before their pride in winning a battle.

The End.


End file.
